Pokemon Transformations
by Representative of Spain
Summary: 17 Different individuals were merged with Pokemon and created for evil. But they must rise up against their creator for the good of the world, and themselves. But while doing so, they must keep their identities hidden, or else everything will end in utter chaos. How will they get through this hectic mess?
1. Applications

Electric.

Water.

Fire.

Grass.

Dragon.

Ghost.

Ground.

Normal.

Steel.

Rock.

Flying.

Ghost.

Ice.

Bug.

Fighting.

Poison.

Psychic.

Dark.

These are all the types that make up the world of Pokemon. Each having it's own value of importance.

In the world of Pokemon, humans and pokemon live together in piece. But some are merged and are kept away, stored in a secret facility, created for evil. There is a disturbance in the world, and its up to these heroes and heroines to destroy it. But can they? Without revealing their secret?

* * *

_**Hey, hey, hey! Its Rep of Spain here with my new story! I NEED OCS! One for every type! EXCEPT electric! Your character will be merged with the pokemon of your choice, but the pokemon must correspond with the type you choose. Heres the form! Please PM it to me!**_

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (15-20)**

**Appearance: (In full detail, please! Weight, height, skin tone, ect! Also your character must be merged with a pokemon! Example: A human girl with Eevee ears.)**

**Pokemon Merged With:(MUST be the same type as you character! Example; If your pokemon is Pikachu, your type must be electric.)**

**Type:**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Winter Clothes:**

**Swimming Clothes: (Not really needed, especially for characters whos type weakness is fire.)**

**Personality:**

**Romance? Yes or No?:**

**If Yes, with what kind of person?: (If your character is decided to be paired with somebody, I will PM you first!)**

**Battle style:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes;**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:  
**

**Fears:**

**Other:**

_**Please PM me this form! Do not include their history. I'll PM you everything you want to know!**_


	2. Chapter 1

The man stood on the large stage, neatly dressed in a formal tuxedo. He looked down upon the seventeen teenagers seated below him, a firm grimace planted on his face. In his hand he held some important documents, hiding them behind his back.

"Hello teens. Welcome to the Platinum Works Association. I'm sure that none of you know why you're here, but as of now, I am aware that you all know of you types. So when I call out your type, please stand and say your name. After I know all of your names, I will explain what is going on.", The man said, loud enough for all of the teens to hear. He pulled out his documents and looked them over, before speaking once more.

"First, Electric."

"Riichu!", A young girl yelled before standing up. She stood at about 4'9 and had fairly pale skin. Her eyes we're a shiny golden color, that we're just above her red cheeks, that very much resembled the red circles on a Pikachu. Her hair was shoulder length, a chocolate brown color, that swept over her eyes. At the top of her head, there we're two Pikachu ears, twitching slightly. She wore a bright yellow, strapless dress that went right above her knees. Popping out from the back of her dress was a Pikachu tail, remaining completely still. On her feet, were a pair of yellow go-go boots, each decorated with cartoonic thunderbolts. She smiled brightly at the man, but he only ignored her and continued talking.

"Ghost."

"Rori.", Another young girl said before standing. The girl was about 5'5, and had a annoyed expression planted on her face. She had nice long, wavy dark-blue hair with lilac tips tied up in a messy bun. She had blood red eyes that shone brightly on her creamy skin. Rori was wear a dark-purple off the shoulder top, with a navy blue tank top underneath. She was also wearing black denim shorts, black fingerless gloves, and a lovely silver chain necklace with a ruby on it. On her feet were dark-purple and navy-blue high-tops. She looked up at the man, a frown planted on her face. The man sighed before continuing.

"Psychic."

"Ava.", A tall girl spoke, calmly. She had light green hair with black tips that was neatly tied back with a red ribbon, that falls past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark grey color, almost black. Ava's skin had a slight tan, and her fingers were quiet long, nails ending in a point, much like a Pokemon's claws. She wore a short green dress that ended a few inches above her knees, two white stripes at the bottom of the dress. The dress had long, white sleeves, that had a black and red stripe at the end. On her feet, she wore red knee-high socks and black flats. She looked up at the man and smiled, slightly.

"Steel."

"Jack.", A boy, standing at 6'4, said before standing. He had a nice hazel-nut tan and short black hair that spikes, just a bit. His left eye was yellow, but appeared to be surrounded by black. His right eye was covered by a black bandana. Jack had a blue tail, and metal spikes coming from his hands and chest. On his head, there was four aura senders on his head, along with two Lucario ears. He wore a black shirt, covered by a blue-hooded unzipped jacket, blue jeans and regular black sneakers. He looked up at the man with the documents and nodded slightly.

"Normal."

"Eevia!", A girl smiled, standing at 5'3. She had fair skin and sparkling blue eyes. Eevia had chocolate brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, that fell all the way down to her knees. She had two Eevee ears, and a fluffy Eevee tail. She wore a cream colored dress shirt with a pink scarf wrapped around her waist. Her skirt was white, and she had on purple boots that go above her knees. On her hands were fingerless pink gloves. Eevia looked over to the few others who were standing, and smiled politely at them.

"Ground."

"Junora,…", A girl with dark-tanned skin spoke. She was about 5'6 and had ash-blonde, waist length spiky hair. Her eyes were amber orange, but it was hard to see them through the Marowak skull that was covering her face. To hold up the skull, there were two small, curved horns. Junora had a orange, dinosaur-like tail. She wore a black tube top and dark-blue jeans. Also, she wore a black choker and a ripped, fluffy, patched brown coat. She looked down at her feet as the man continued speaking.

"Fire."

"Michael.", A boy said, energy obvious in his voice. He was 5'6 and was lightly tanned. He had blue eyes and fiery red hair. Michael had a Infernape tail and Infernape hands. He wore a red, short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He put his hands in his pockets, ignoring the others.

"Ice."

"Kyala!", A girl smiled, 5 feet tall. She had pale skin and long light blue hair that trailed down her back. There were a bit of purple highlights in her hair. Kyala's eyes were a light blue color. Barely, just barely, you could see the tips of crystal horns in her hair. She wore a white kimono sleeved top and a red skirt. She also had on black tights and brown lace-up boots. Around her neck, lay a purple diamond-shaped pendant. She smiled at all of the other teens.

"Rock."

"Willow…", A girl said, quietly. She was 5'9, and was rather small. Her eyes were green and she had mid-back length chestnut hair. Willow had visible freckles between her nose and mouth, her skin was also tanned. On the top of her head, she had a branch of rock growing that sprang up and split into two, much resembling a Sudowoodo. She wore a light brown summer dress, that reached just below her knees. She also had on denim short shorts underneath, white trainers and no socks. On her head rested a brown beanie that covered her rock branch. She also wore many bangles.

"Bug."

"Ryan.", A 6 foot boy said. He had tan skin and piercing black eyes. His hair was brown, and had horns like a Pinser. Ryan wore a brown tee, dark brown pants, and white gloves.

"Grass."

"Tyson.", A boy spoke, standing at exactly 6 foot 2. He had a lean and slightly muscular build, light tan skin tone. Tyson had short, spiky greenish hair that naturally leans to the right. His eyes were black, reptilian like with yellowish sclera. His hands were slightly clawed. He wore a open green and black checkered long sleeve shirt, a white tee underneath. Tyson also had faded jeans and black sneakers.

"Dark."

"Akimoto.", This boy was petit, and was around 5 foot 4. Akimoto had a small fighters build with dull red eyes. His hair was bright blue and covered his ears. He had pale skin and a small blue tail that was partially wrapped around his waist. He wore a plain brown robe with a sleeveless blue and black fighting shirt underneath. Also, Akimoto had on blue pants and black boots that reached up to his knees. On his hands, were a pair of gloves that went from his knuckles to his elbows.

"Flying."

"Junpei." A boy smiled, standing at 5 foot 8. He had white hair that was spiked back in a very messy manner, also having three red streaks in the front. His eyes were black, and he himself was covered in red and blue feathers. On his forehead, the top of a beak stuck out, and he had talons for feet. Two wings sprung out from his back, along with a sectioned tail. Junpei wore a red tee, blue shorts, and a black fedora.

"Water."

"Jordan..", A 5 foot 8 girl muttered, quietly. Her skin was pale and she had short blue hair with choppy red bangs. Jordan had large, glaring yellow eyes and spiky teeth. She wore a blue hoodie and denim shorts. Also red converse and red fingerless gloves.

"Poison."

"Luka.", A short boy, about 4 foot 10, said. He had a small, weak build and pale skin. He had alternating purple and white hair, white being in the middle and purple being on the sides. His hair extended down to his back, passing his rear and sticking up, much like a Stunkys tail. Luka had white eyes and Stunky-like ears. He wore black cargo pants, a gray tee with a closed red colored button up shirt on top. On his feet were black tennis shoes.

"Fighting."

"Ivan.", A tall, pale skinned boy said. He was like a tall tower, and had pale gray eyes. His hair was bright yellow, with a red stem ticking out from it, much like a Scraggy. Ivan also had a yellow tail that bounced from side to side. He wore a red tee and jeans, along with black sneakers.

"It seems like your all here… Very well, then. I'm sure you all remember waking up in a jail cell. You were also all escorted here by my best employees. Let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Silver, one of the few in charge here. You were all brought here because your different than normal humans. You all contain the powers of familiar Pokemon. That is why we need you to..", The man hesitated before speaking the next line, as if he was unsure on what to say. "To make the world a better place… To do that, there are many tasks we must do. And because there are so many of you, you will each be split up into groups. My workers will gather you in your groups. I'd like you all to get working right away. Starting now."

* * *

_**Hey, hey, hey! Sorry it took so long! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! This chapter was just so you could get a good visual of all the characters. Sorry if you weren't put in, but there were so many submissions! Because I'm awesome, I'd like you, the reader to do the following through review. First, tell me what you think, and be honest. Second, answer these questions!**_

_**1. What do you think the groups will be?**_

_**2. What might some of the tasks be?**_

_**3. Other than yours, who is your favorite character, despite the fact that hardly any info was given?**_

_**Sayonara~! -Rep Of Spain**_

_**((P.S~! Well, because some people didnt give me much information, some characters discriptions arent as long as others. Im working on chapter 2 so stay tuned~!))**_


	3. Chapter 2

The grunt sighed as he walked in front of the three teens, whom were actually annoying him greatly. He glanced behind him every once in a while, just to see if they'd ever shut up. He guided the three down a long, dark, gloomy hall that never seemed to end. Their feet tapped against the floors, creating loud echoes that flew around. There were faint light bulbs, hanging from the ceiling, providing a weak source of light.

"Hey, worker guy, mind telling us where were going?", Michael asked, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked around, un-amused by the dull scenery. The grunt growled in annoyance, walking faster.

"To the docks so I can deport you guys off to Sinnoh.", The grunt replied, looking directly ahead of him.

"Why do we have to go to Sinnoh?", Jordan asked, quietly, looking around with her large yellow eyes.

"Your being sent to do a task in Snowpoint City."

"Hey, guys. Isn't it kind of ironic that the three of us were paired together?", Tyson asked, turning towards the other two teens. The two looked over to him, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, considering that according to our types, were all opposites.", Michael agreed. Jordan looked far ahead, seeing a bright light source come closer and closer as they walked.

"I guess were almost there…", Jordan stated quietly. The grunt noticed the light, and spoke up, sounding very serious.

"If you all know what's best for you, you'd be quiet once we get to the dock. Boss will be there, and he's got a really short temper. If you annoy him, he'd probably smash you all to pieces.", The grunt chuckled, crossing his arms.

"No way! I'd burn him to bits before he lays a finger on me!", Michael beamed, his tail waving side to side eagerly.

"I'd listen to the guy. I don't want you guys getting hurt.", Tyson said, feeling somewhat overprotective of his two teammates, because they were somewhat younger than him. The small group eventually made it to the end of the hall, using little talk to entertain them. Once they were out of the hall, they were greeted by a large dock and welcoming oceans. The scene was magnificent, seeing all the boats surround the place. The three teens looked at the view in awe, wondering which ship they'd be boarding.

"You three, be good. The boss will be here any minute and if you upset the boss, your going to be in big trouble.", The grunt mumbled, sympathetically. The grunt walked off to talk to some other grunts, leaving the teens alone.

"I hope we get a awesome task, better than all those other people. This is all actually pretty cool! Being selected to represent types and all.", Michael grinned, crossing his arms as he looked over at his companions.

"I don't remember much, actually…", Jordan sighed. The boys nodded in agreement. The three had no memory of what had happened before the little meeting with Professor Silver. It was all a blur, as if they didn't exist before then.

"Same here. All I remember is that board meeting with Professor Silver and all those other kids. Isn't it kind of odd, though? I feel like Professor Platinum didn't tell us something.", Tyson thought out loud. Before the other two could give their opinion, they were approached by a tall, dark man wearing a bronze medal on his shirt. He was dressed very official-like.

"Ah, if it isn't my three favorite types. Glad to have you here.", The man cackled, looking the three over.

"Who're you?", Michael asked, raising a brow. The man turned around, so his back was facing the three teens. He was quiet for a moment, before responding.

"I'm Professor Bronze, and I will be guiding you three to Snowpoint City.", The man smiled proudly, admiring the ships around him.

"So you'll be boarding the ship with us? Does that mean you know what our task is?" Tyson asked.

"Yes and yes. You three are being sent by Silver to destroy a temple in Snowpoint. That's your task.", Professor Bronze nodded.

"Destroying a temple…? Isn't that… Bad?", Jordan asked, wide eyed. Professor Bronze turned around and faced the three, hesitating before speaking, as if he wasn't sure of what to say.

"Oh, no, no, no!-", He waved his hands around frantically, shaking his head in disagreement. "-The temple is causing some problems with the townspeople! W-we're actually helping them!", Bronze looked very panicked, his head darted around, looking for the ship they'd be boarding.

'Something doesn't seem right…', Michael thought, suspiciously eying the Professor.

"Oh, would you look at that! Our boats here!", Bronze exclaimed, darting off in the direction of a large cruise boat. To the teens, it seemed as if he just wanted to get away from them.

"Let's go, I guess…", Tyson shrugged as he walked after Bronze, Jordan quietly following behind. Michael ran off in front of them, wanting to be the first on the boat.

* * *

_**Hey, hey, hey~! Chapter TWO~! Sorry it took so long. I really wanted to get this group together! They were paired because their types are Water, Grass, and Fire~! No worries, pairings will be put together later but based on reviews, I may pick the pairings sooner. And YES, reviews DO affect the pairings. Eventually, everyone will be put in one large group together. I am already working on Chapter three, hopefully I will have it up by next week. I need your opinion on something, should or shouldn't there be some hatred going on between the types? I thought about it, but I wasn't really sure. It would be good to start some DRAMA~! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I wasn't sure if you guys wanted drama. If you'd like your character to have some rivalry with another character, just tell me. Now questions!**_

_**1. Why might Bronze want them to destroy a temple in Snowpoint?**_

_**2. In your opinion, would you pair these three together in a group?**_

_**3. What secrets do you think the bosses are hiding?**_


End file.
